Percabeth-At camp Half-Blood
by JaydDragonTamer
Summary: Just a fanfiction about percabeth. Tell me how you think.
1. Chapter 1-The returning

Percabeth – Percy's perspective

Summer felt amazing with Annabeth. Every once and while, Grover would come over, too. But today would be even better. Today was the first day of Camp Half-Blood.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked Annabeth.

"Wait, Seaweed brain!" she responded. Well, that's what I think she said. I got lost in her eyes-but only because they looked yellow reflecting the sunlight.

I saw a familiar horse galloping towards us, and flying from the sky.

"Blackjack, Chiron!" I said happily.

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth said. "That is Chiron and Blackjack. You had the ability to see them for the past twenty …"

I trailed off, realizing how cute she looked that day.

Percabeth – Annabeth's perspective

We rode to camp on a horse's back. Well, I did. Percy -Seaweed brain- Was on a Pegasus.

Chiron was going so fast I thought my skin would fly off, and we were at camp in no time at all.

Percy, on the other hand, took forty more minutes to get there.

The first person to welcome me was Piper.

"Hey Annabeth!" She said. "How's Percy treating ya?"

"Hey Piper," I replied. "He's a bit of a handful. How's Jason?"

"Flirtatious."

"Seems accurate enough."

She laughed. "It is extremely accurate."

I sidestepped as a Celestial bronze sword flew past me.

"Woah," I called as Travis Stoll ran over.

"Sorry," he said. "Katie Gardner unhanded me."

"Still fighting with each other," I asked.

He nodded. "Yea, but it's mostly Connor starting it now."

I handed him his sword.

"Go get her," I said.

He took his sword and ran off.

Now, what happened next, I don't know. But it seems like Juniper did, as she tackle hugged _someone_.

"Goat man!" I called as I saw Grover.

"Hello Annabeth." Grover replied.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around, startled.

"Took you long enough, Seaweed brain," I said. "I was waiting so long I was starting to get worried, and… and…" I sighed to calm down. "I'm just happy you're okay." I said while hugging him. Once we released the hug, he kissed me on the cheek.

I'll admit it, I blushed a little.


	2. Chapter 2-Dammit, Hephaestus kids!

Percabeth-Percy's perspective

The day at camp was normal, –As normal as it gets at Camp Half-Blood, that is- which was the slightest bit odd.

Today the Ares kids were in charge of the sing-along, and most of the lines were about killing monsters.

Of course, I thought, It's the Ares kids.

After the sing-along, curfew came quickly, but I guess that's what happens when half-bloods with ADHD talk to their girlfriends for so long.

I kissed Annabeth goodnight, and ran to my cabin before the cleaning harpies could get me.

I had a dream about Annabeth… But we won't get in to that, some because it's embarrassing, but mostly because Annabeth is reading this most likely reading this right now.

Now if you're a demigod, don't tell mortals your dreams. They'll think you're a psychopath, and run away in fear of why they ever talked to you in the first place. Trust me, I've learned from experience.

I woke to the creak of metal. Dammit Hephaestus kids.

Percabeth-Annabeth's perspective

The Hephaestus kids were building a really weird robotic owl. Then I remembered what they've been doing.

They've been making robots for the symbols of each god. They were making one for Athena, and it malfunctioned, and may or may not have exploded.

"Seriously," Malcolm called out. "We're trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry," Leo replied. "We had no time to finish it, and we promised the Athena kids their owl by tomorrow!"

"Well, do it in the _FORGES_!"

"Fine…"

The Hephaestus kids sighed sadly, and went back in their cabin.

I then realized that the Hypnos cabin was the only cabin with nobody complaining about be woken up. Makes enough sense.

Then we went back to sleep.

I woke up a bit too late, we were late for breakfast!

I changed quickly and ran out.

"Morning, Sleeping beauty," Percy said. He put emphasis on the word _beauty_.

"Shut up, Seaweed brain," I replied while laughing.

 **Thank you to the one person who supported this! This is my first fanfiction, so it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3-Mrs O'leary can basically fly

**Percabeth-Annabeth's perspective**

The rule of "sitting at your cabin's table" was removed since we had so many campers.

I thought I knew them all, but I saw Percy welcoming a new kid.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he said. "I'm Percy Jackson." 

"I'm Alax," he said.

"Know your godly parent?"

"'godly parent?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, dear gods," Percy mumbled.

"Chiron,' He called. "This is Alax, he does not yet understand the living Greek gods."

Alax looked at Percy in surprise, then glanced at Chiron.

I think at that moment he realized a centaur was right in front of him, as he jumped back, startled.

"Y-You're a…" he managed.

"A centaur," Chiron replied.

"Are you _the_ Chiron?! The one who trained Hercules?!"

"Heracles!' Chiron corrected angrily. "They always get the cultural mythologies mixed up. Hercules is _**ROMAN**_. Heracles, on the other hand, is _**GREEK."**_

"Jeez," Alax said. "My _God!_ Sorry!"

"My _Gods_ ," I corrected.

"Great," Alax said. "Another person to correct every single one of my mistakes."

"Watch who you're saying that near," Percy said slightly aggravated. "Annabeth is my _girlfriend."_

Alax stood up and stormed of, Chiron following him.

Percabeth-Percy's perspective

What a _**Roman**_ Alax was (sorry Jason). Childish, and rude.

He repeatedly insulted Annabeth for being a "Know-It-All," which started to piss me off. I tried to protect Annabeth, but she insisted I don't.

"Annabeth," I said. "I'm trying to defend you here."

"I know, but I don't want you to Percy! I can protect myself. I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"But- "

"no 'buts.'"

One of the younger kids heard us and started laughing.

"Butts!" he said while crying of laughter.

"Oh, Shut up!" Annabeth insisted.

"Oooooh! My mommy says not to say that because it's mean!"

"Well your mother is clearly not here," I said.

"Percy," Annabeth said. " What'd I tell you about protecting me! I Said sto- "

She was cut of by a loud bark. Mrs. O'leary bounded in. And when I say bounded, I mean she literally jumped so high, she was basically gliding.


	4. Chapter 4-The Battle-Starting Jiper

Percabeth-Percy's perspective

Mrs. O'leary didn't come to have fun, she came to warn us.

Nico was on her back, and he explained that a few rogue Cyclopes had been coming toward the barriers.

Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, until we found out they were led by Polymephus, a large cyclops we fought in the sea of monsters.

"How long can we hold them off," I asked. "We won't last long without better trained campers."

"You may be right," Nico said "But we've got no time to lose. Get everyone ready for battle, even Mr. D."

Even Chiron was surprised to hear Nico say that.

And so was Mr. D.

Jiper-Jason's perspective

There were so many Cyclopes coming even Percy was scared, and he's fought Kronos.

Annabeth, Clarrise, Percy, Nico, even Mr. D and Chiron were struggling to deal with Polymephus.

I heard Dionysius yell something at Peter Johnson and Perry Jameson, which I assumed were both Percy.

I decided to run in to help, when this tiny child ran in to help n my place.

I recognized him from Camp Jupiter.

He was Alax, son of Juno (Not Hera) and Zeus.

He was rare of his kind, since he was technically a God, being of two different gods, but from different mythologies, making him a demigod.

He fought like a lion, very quick, strong, and smart.

He jumped on to the Cyclops' back, and climbed up.

Alax struggled to get to his head but he did, and managed to stab him in the eye.

Polymephus fell to the ground, crushing a few of his minions. They fell back.

Alax's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Jason Grace," he called in disbelief.

 **Sorry not posting in a while! I hope you thought this was a good return!**


	5. Chapter 5-The ProphePercy

Jiper-Piper's perspective

I Didn't exactly know who that Alax kid was until Jason introduced me. He said that Alax had forgotten many things as he forgot he was a demigod in general.

"wait," Alax said, "Who's my dad?"

Jason sighed.

"Oh dear gods," he said, "Mars! I mean…. Ares! I mean… You get what I mean!"

I laughed a bit.

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'm sure he does."

Percabeth-Percy's perspective

I hadn't known what was happening until Rachel Elizabeth Dare had walked up to me and recited an odd prophecy, that none of us understood. I thought I saw it when I originally met Octavian, and the prophecies where written everywhere.

Annabeth had been sitting next to me, right when it happened.

"Percy, Annabeth," she said in that spooky oracle voice. " You will start the prophecy, Percy…"

Annabeth looked at me in confusion.

"Three hours to save the day," I started. "The gods must help in every way…"

Jason heard it and continued, "Romans and Greeks will fight together,"

"Or they will destroy the world forever," Rachel finished, then collapsed

Annabeth looked at me in disbelief.

"how did you…," she managed.

I stopped her, remembering the last four lines.

"With Gods that are planning on starting a war," I continued

"Four demigods shall stop the score," Jason Said.

We both said together, "To see the beginning wash down the drain, This world will live in endless pain…"

"wait…" Annabeth said, "Why didn't Rachel finish the prophecy?"

"I dunno," I replied, "But I know that _**something**_ bad is coming."

I woke up with a start. I knew that _wasn't just a dream_ , that was going to happen.

It did.

Percabeth-Annabeth's perspective

"How did you know the prophecy?" I asked Percy.

"I dunno, something a camp Jupiter I think," he replied

"that's why Jason knew it!"

"Yep."

"four half-bloods?!"

"Yea, but who? It's us, and two more."

"Jason and Piper?"

"Maybe. They'd be more of use. Jason has power to stop his dad…"

"And Piper can sweet talk the gods.

"Shouldn't we take an extra person?"

"Yea… I vote Leo."

"Okay, We'll bring Leo."

Chiron thought it was smart.

"But…" Chiron said, "you have _**four hours**_ to stop a war between the gods."

Percy swore under his breath.

"We could trick the gods," he suggested.

"How?" me and Chiron said

"We can use Jason and Leo to tire them out, then have Piper convince them to stop."

"Percy…" I said, "That's genius!"

Chiron nodded approvingly.

 **Sorry for not posting, I was busy with school and stuffs but I'm back for now.**

 **I made an extra long page as a sorry.**


End file.
